Monopoly Deal Rules
These are the rules of Monopoly Deal. How to win Be the FIRST player to collect 3 full property sets of different colors. What the game is about Monopoly Deal is all about collecting properties and stealing from your opponents! Use Action cards to charge rent, swap cards, demand birthday money and lots more. Make sure you put lots of money into your personal bank - and remember other players will steal from you too! Setup # Remove the 4 Quick Start cards from the pack and hand them out for reference. # Shuffle the rest of the cards together and deal 5 to each player, face down. # Look at your cards, but keep them a secret! # Put the remaining cards face down in the center to create the draw pile. # Decide who goes first. Play continues clockwise. On your turn NOTE: The rule labeled 3 was moved to this point due to formatting issues. # TAKE 2 CARDS from the draw pile and add them to your hand. Later in the game if you have no cards left, pick up 5 instead. # PLAY UP TO 3 CARDS from your hand, onto the table in front of you. You don't have to play any cards if you don't want to. Play your 3 cards in any combination of the following: A, B, and/or C, in any order (see WHAT THE GAME LOOKS LIKE, below). # END YOUR TURN If you have more than 7 cards in your hand at the end of your turn (not including cards on the table) discard extras to the bottom of the draw pile so you only have 7. If you've run out of cards, take 5 at the start of your next turn. A: Put Money/Bank cards into your own Bank Players can charge each other for rent, birthdays etc. Build up a 'Bank' pile in front of you, using Money cards and/or Action cards. *If you charge rent off a monopoly with a house, you CANNOT make the house money at any point unless the opposing player charges rent and you have used all the money in your bank pile. *If you put an action card into your bank, it becomes redundant as an Action card for the rest of the game. If you use it to pay another player, it must go straight into their bank and cannot be used for its Action. However, if a player pays with a house/hotel, it can be placed on the opposing players' monopoly if they have one. Otherwise, the player has the option of placing it in their bank pile or waiting until they have a Monopoly to put it on. *If a player has forgotten to receive 2 million from the bank after passing start, that player still get 2 million, but not after 3 Rounds have passed. AND/OR B: Put down Properties into your own collection REMEMBER, 3 DIFFERENT-COLORED PROPERTY SETS WIN THE GAME! *Wild cards may be switched around when wanted, even if they are in a set! It is up to the group of players to decide if they want to count each of these moves as half turn or not because 3 or 4 cards can be moved in one turn to give one play an incredible advantage. This can only be done on that players turn. AND/OR C: Play Action cards into the center FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ON THE ACTION CARDS! *Action cards allow you to do things such as charge other players rent, steal their cards and demand money for your birthday! *If you pick up an Action card on your turn, you can play it right away as one of your three cards or use it on a later turn. *Action cards can also be put into your bank as money. The value is shown in the corner, in a red ring. (See THE CARDS IN MORE DETAIL for more info). IMPORTANT! How to pay other players *Cards can NEVER go back to a player's hand. *NEVER pay with cards from your hand, only from the cards in front of you. *You can pay with cards from your bank, properties, or a combination of both. You choose how to pay - not the player you're paying! *All cards on the table are subject to being stolen. Sly deals and forced deals cannot steal a card that is part of a full set, but they can steal any other card. *Change is NOT given! For example, if a player charges you 2M rent and you only have a 3M card in your bank, you don't get change. Too Bad! *If you pay with property cards, they must go into the other player's property collection. *If you have no cards in front of you, you don't pay at all! The Winner TO WIN, BE THE FIRST PLAYER TO COLLECT 3 FULL PROPERTY SETS. Monopoly Deal Rules regarding Payment The rules regarding payment section contains a list of Rules and frequently asked questions pertaining to paying Rent, Debt Collectors, and It's My Birthday action cards. Topics range from basic "Can you pay with property" and "How is paying with a House card handled" to "Is change given if I overpay". # Who chooses what you pay with when playing?/Can I chooses what you pay with when playing? Can I choose what cards to pay with? ## You choose what you pay with. You can choose to pay with cards from your bank, property cards, hotels/houses or a combination of all in any order. It is up to the player paying to determine how to pay. # If you pay with property, does that property go into your opponents bank? ## No, property always goes into the property section face up on the table in front of each player. If you pay with property, that property goes into your opponents property section. # Where does the property go if you pay with property? ## If you pay with property, that property goes into your opponents property section. Property cards can only be played into the property section. # If a player pays me with an action card, can I use it? ## No, if the action card was in their bank, it is considered money and goes directly into your bank. You cannot use the action card. # If I have to pay with property or want to pay with property, does the other player pick the property? ## No, the player who is paying decides what they want to pay with # Which Monopoly Deal cards can I use to pay Rent? ## You can pay with any combination of cards on the table in front of you that include money, property, action cards. You cannot pay with any cards in your hand. The card must be laid on the table during your turn in order to be used for payment. # What if I don't have the exact amount of money to pay another player? Is change given? ## No change is given. If you do not have the exact amount, the opponent gets to keep the remaining! # Can I put the cards that people pay me with into my hand? ## No, once a card is laid on the table, it remains on the table. You can never put cards back into your hand. # Can you pay from your hand? ## No, you cannot pay with any cards in your hand. You can only pay with the cars you have laid on the table in front of you during your turn. # When playing, what if I don't have enough Monopoly money to pay another player? ## You pay the opponent everything you can up to the required amount. If you do not have enough, the opponent only gets what you can give them from the cards on the table in front of you and they are our the remaining amount. # When charging Rent can I pay with property instead of money? ## Yes, you can choose to pay with any combination of cards on the table in front of you that include money, property and action cards. # What if I have no money or property to pay? ## If you have no cards in front of you worth any monetary amount shown on the corner of the card, you do not pay anything. # How does a Just Say No card work with Double The Rent cards? ## The Just Say No card negates the Double The Rent card that is played. The player still needs to pay the original rent amount. # Is a house and hotel card played on top of a property set worth an additional 7M or 4M? ## This is a debated topic as there are two ways most people play. Some play that the Hotel card cancels the charge for the House card as if the house was demolished and the hotel was built in its place, so just like in the board game houses and hotels do not exist on the same property. In this case, the House and Hotel combo would only be worth a total of $4M when charging rent (added on top of the total rent for the completed property set of course). We believe that the House and Hotel combo is worth a total of $7M as if the homeowner built a hotel next to his house. It is hard enough to be able to lay a house on a completed property set then to be able to lay a hotel as well and then charge rent, you should be able to get the full $7M for all your hard work. It has been noted that Hasbro has confirmed the $4M rule over email The cards in more detail Main article: Monopoly Deal#The Cards In Detail Category:Monopoly Deal Category:Rules